dragonballnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Turko
Back Story Turko is the son of Turles that was born in Hell literally. When he was a baby he was taken by Frieza and Cooler. They then raised Turko to be an Cold Hearted Monster like much of the saiyans were Frieza and Cooler tought him many moves but he still inherited moves from his father. Moveset *'Flight': Like most characters in the series, Turrko can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. *'Kill Driver': Turko creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave': Turko releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'I'll Dig Your Grave!': Turko punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. *'Meteor Burst': Turko charges at the foe and knocks them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the gut and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turko charges down at them, knees them in the gut again, and then lets them fall, pinning their heads to the ground with his foot. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the Pulse Drive (the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film). *'Pulse Drive': Turko fires a large and powerful beam of purple energy from either his palm or index finger. Upon impact, a second, larger column of purple energy erupts from target causing a double hit. *'Calamity Blaster': A large and powerful beam of energy. Turko used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. *'Power Ball': By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Turko can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. *'Great Ape': Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turko can transform into a Giant Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). He stated that he would lose his wits if he does, he is seen transformed in the Manga and Show. *[http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Ball Death Ball] – An attack used by Turko. A spark of ki ''lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. **'Supernova' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Turko, Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta and the second time against Future Trunks. **'Destroy The Planet!' – A variation of the Death Ball Turko used in an attempt to destroy Planet Namek following Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan 5. However, he held back too much power, resulting in the planet being nearly destroyed. **'Barrage Death Ball''' – A rapid-fire version of the Death Ball used by Turko in his Super Saiyan 4 and Great Ape forms. **'100% Death Ball '– This enormous pink energy sphere covered with electricity was thrown at Goku who was underwater at the time. Though Goku was able to punch it into space, it still hit another planet, destroying it faster than any planet destruction in DBZ history. This attack was never used in the manga, as Turko was afraid of being caught in the destruction of Namek.